


Heiress

by DarkInMe



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Badass Reader, Blackmail, Brave Reader, Dark Avengers - Freeform, Dark!Steve, F/M, Minor Character Death, Misogyny, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Mob!Avengers, Patriarchy, Powerplay, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, mob!steve, possibly sad ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInMe/pseuds/DarkInMe
Summary: You want to take your father's place in the mob after his death. No one wants you there except for Steve. But his offer is not at all free..
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 95





	Heiress

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that there is a lack of Mob!Steve stories after talking to @uglywombat... so here is my awful contribution to the trope...

"It all comes down to our values and traditions which we all very religiously follow. There has never been a female head among us and there never will be. Women are just not capable of running the business, much less a girl who is barely an adult," Stark gave his word.  
  
The insult formed devious words on your tongue and you were ready to shoot at the lot of men who rained applause on the misogynistic speech..  
  
"It would be best if (L/n)'s holdings are dissolved and divided between us, and we pick a new head for the borough."  
  
"That is not fair! It is wrong!" You slapped your hand on the long table. "I am his rightful heir, he left everything to me. You are disrespecting my father's work and devotion to this organization by choosing to destroy his legacy instead of handing it over to his daughter."  
  
"No one disrespects your father, Miss (l/n). We are highly grateful for what he did for us and if anything, we want his legacy to thrive and flourish which will be best done by us and our sons," Clint said.  
  
"This is not child's play, my dear," Thor said, his tone softer and elderly. “You cannot run a borough on your own as much as you would like to."

He wanted to sound considerate, but he was far from it.  
  
"With all due respect, Mr. Odinson, that is your assumption. I may not be perfect at it right away, but I will not give it away on that account alone. You all started as learners somewhere. Why should I be exempted from the opportunity to grow?"  
  
T'Challa groaned in his seat. "Why are we even entertaining this child's demands? Give her the compensation and send her on her way, Rogers."  
  
"How dare you think that I will settle for petty compensation money?" Your fist collided with the table.  
  
Steve sighed beside you. He sat exasperated like a father witnessing his children’s squabble. He lazily massaged his temples.  
  
"(Y/n), dear, we do care for you a lot. And the money is not petty at all," Steve consoled, his concern sounded genuine. “We respect your father and we all are willing to give in enough money in his name to run the whole of your life. You can live like a princess, do whatever you want. We only want to have the reins of the business in our hands."  
  
You scoffed as you gave him a look of disbelief. You were offended than you were before.  
  
"Do I look like a case of charity to you all? Do I look like a fool to you? I am not depending on you people for anything," you snarled at them.

  
The fact that you were sitting with a group of one of the most dangerous men in America did not hinder with your confidence. You knew that you required to appear strong if you wanted to have what was rightfully yours.

  
The men replied to you in double. Their harsh words and slurs mixed together in an unintelligible noise but you could understand the gist of their hatred.  
  
"(Y/n), calm down," Steve placed his larger hand over yours. "Everyone calm the fuck down!"  
  
"What do you suggest to do with her, Rogers? She is such an insolent bitch, she doesn't even deserve the money," Clint barked.  
  
There were howls of agreement.  
  
"Fuck you, Barton! Fuck all of you!"  
  
"Everyone shut up this instant! Talk over me once again and I'll throw you out of this discussion and the future ones as well!" Steve growled room.  
  
The boss's voice did quiet the rest of them down. They were stirring in anger and you were fuming. You dug your nails into the leather armrests as you turned your red eyes from the men to Steve.  
  
"It is true that we cannot just snatch her father's holdings away from her like that. It is disrespectful both to the man and to our values in the mob. I suggest that we let (y/n) run things for a while. We will help her through it," Steve snapped his head at you before you could open your mouth to object, "and you will also have to let us, (y/n). No ego or pride can come in between. It is for the good of all."  
  
"After all, (y/n) is young and she is like family to us and we must never break ties with our family, right? Otherwise our empire will be in ruins."  
  
The men seemed unsatisfied. You could particularly feel Clint and Tony's dark and cold gazes lingering on you.  
  
"I will personally watch over her and see to it that everything is handled as carefully as it was when her father was alive. The end point is that none of us will incur any losses and our business will continue to flourish."  
  
"Steve-"  
  
He gave you a warning glance. You did not enjoy the entirety of his proposal, but you did acknowledge that you required some help to run these things. Steve seemed to be more understanding than the rest.  
  
"And so it shall be. (Y/n) will stay in the council, she will rule on her part of New York and she will work as one of us. Any objections?"  
  
Tony chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Rogers, we are not teenagers. Your sweet words are not going to console us neither fool us," he said, the taunt directed at you.  
  
"Exactly. How are we supposed to be equal to a fucking girl? How can she earn the same profits as us with not even half of the same input?"  
  
And so started another round of verbal arguments. You roared at each other like wild animals.

Steve banged his hand on the table.  
  
"Silence! Enough! Stop fucking screaming! There has to be some order in this room!"  
  
"The order broke the moment you let a girl enter the room and sit on that seat. This place isn't sacred anymore," Thor complained.  
  
Though you did not agree with him, the comment made you feel dirty as if you were some sort of impurity. You remembered that you must remain strong or else they will break you.  
  
"Alright. Fine. Everyone leave the room right now. That's an end to this discussion for now. My decision stands as it is."  
  
The men murmured and cursed your name as they got up from their seats to leave. You glared at their backs, promising yourself in your heart that you will teach each of them a lesson.  
  
You raised yourself on your feet as the last of them exited the door. Steve's grip caught around your wrist.  
  
"Stay. We should talk," he said.  
  
You nodded and rested your ass on the cushioned seat once again. Steve appeared worked up. The discussion had been extremely frustrating with his men questioning him and objecting his every decision. You were aware that you should be thankful that he chose to fight for you against all of them.  
  
The legs of his master chair dragged on the floor as he stood up to his full height.  
  
"You want a drink?" He asked you.  
  
"No."  
  
"I need one," he said as he walked to the fancy and antique bar cart.  
  
A nervous energy filled you as you watched him pour himself a drink from one of the large glass bottles. Being alone with him in the aftermath of the annoying discussion made you strangely anxious.  
  
"I am extremely thankful for what you did, Steve. I will make sure that I do not disappoint you."  
  
Steve sipped the dark coloured liquor as he approached you with lazy footsteps. He emptied the glass in two more gulps and set it on the table.  
  
"You need not worry about that, sweetheart." He stood beside your seat and leaned on the edge of the long table.  
  
He raised a hand towards your face and caressed your cheek with his knuckles.  
  
"I will take care of everything. I won't let any of them touch you as long as you are good to me. Which I am sure you will be, won't you?"  
  
His thumb traced the plush of your bottom lip. You froze at his gesture. You were beginning to see his lust filled gaze wandering over your body.  
  
"Uh- what? What do you mean?"  
  
"Come on, honey. Don't play dumb. You know what I mean." His fingers trailed down to your chest, he hooked them into the neck cut of your dress to take a peek inside.  
  
You jerked up from your seat. Steve caught your arm and yanked you in between his legs. Before you knew it there was a hand putting pressure on the back of your head and your mouth was being devoured by his.  
  
It felt strange, almost disgusting. The acrid taste of whiskey on your tongue did not make it any better. You had known Steve from a very young age and though it was undeniable that he was deliciously handsome, you had always seen him as an uncle or an older brother. Having him kiss you so hungrily felt wrong.

Your brain was comprehending what that anxiety was all about. Steve helping you out of the goodness of his heart and without expecting any such favours in return did seem too good to be true.  
  
When you slapped your hands on his chest you not only wanted to avoid that disgust but also to prevent yourself from being used as men like him did vulnerable girls. You refused to be treated like a whore and be taken advantage of.  
  
"Steve- " He sucked on your lips. "Stop."  
  
"I don't want this."  
  
He was relentless. He continued running his tongue over yours despite of your efforts to push him and tell him off.  
  
"Oh, honey," he said as he slipped his hand under your dress and cupped your ass.  
  
He finally pulled his mouth away from you only because he wanted to speak. You both were left panting.  
  
"What you want hardly matters when you have got mobsters looking to have your head and only one man willing to protect you."  
  
The more you attempted to push him away the more he drew you closer. Shivers jolted through your body as he began nipping and sucking at your neck. A hand on your butt and the other at your shoulder kept you steady.  
  
"But- I don't like this- I don't want to have to do this, please, Steve."  
  
Steve's chuckle tickled your skin. Nausea bubbled in your stomach as you felt his grip harden around your waist. You were unable to move more than an inch.  
  
"Aw, baby," he traced the outline of your spine.  
  
He detached his mouth from your skin and brought his face in front of yours while maintaining a firm grip on the back of your neck. You saw the softness fade away from his blue irises as he examined your worried expression.  
  
"I know you want to be a brave and strong little girl. But unfortunately, for you, it's a man's world out here and a lady, as vulnerable as you must do whatever she can to keep herself safe in the competition." His touch lingered on your thigh. "No woman ever made this far up the ladder without making some sacrifices. That's the price you have to pay to get what you want."  
  
Your hands ball up into fists. He was just the same as everyone else. Why were you even surprised? Your nostrils flared as you punched him on the chest.  
  
"_I said, stop, you fucking creep._”

  
You used all of your strength to break away from his hold. Steve watched with amusement. His jaw clenched.  
  
There was courage and anger on your face, but the anticipation of the worst was making your heart throb at an unnatural pace. Your heels clicked on the floor as you made to step towards the door, desperate to free yourself from his suffocating presence.  
  
Steve reached out to grab your elbow, his fingers aimed to leave bruises. He flung you back and before you knew it you found yourself stuck between the table and his larger body.  
  
The edge of the table dug into your hips as Steve pushed himself against you, his arousal evident on your back. You writhed like a mad woman to slip out but he held your firmly at your place.  
  
With one hand he roped the length of your hair in a tight bundle and titled your head into his chest. The position hurt your joints. The other was shamelessly groping your breasts as he buried his chin in the crook of your neck.  
  
"You know, sweetheart, I do not have to ask. I do not have to be nice. I do not need to make any polite offers. I do not need to be helpful or treat you like a damsel in distress," he grunted in your ear.  
  
"I can just let my men tear through what is left of your father's legacy and snatch the borough away from you like it's a piece of cake."

His grave and velvet like voice sent chills throughout your body.  
  
"And _you_, I do not have to be gentle with you. I do not know have to make it feel like you have a say or care for your consent. I can just slam you down here, rip these slutty clothes off of your body and fuck you like the little whore you are going to be for me."

Tears stung your eyes. His filthy words made you feel more dirtied than his invasive groping.  
  
"Steve- stop!" You tried claw his hands off you but to no avail. Struggle was futile.  
  
"In fact, I should do just that." He slammed you face first on to the cold wooden surface. The impact hurt your skull. You turned your head to the right in time to prevent your nose from breaking.  
  
You were panicking. Though you did not want to seem weak, the tears flowed from your eyes at their own accord.  
  
"I should just fuck your tight little cunt right here. That'll teach you a lesson on how to be grateful to those who are willing to help you."  
  
"I don't-" Steve lifted your dress and spanked your ass, making you yelp in surprise and humiliation.  
  
"What's that, cunt?" He tore off your panties as he waited for you answer.  
  
"Get off me, you bastard! I don't need your fucking help!" You wanted to sound bold, but your voice came out broken and hoarse.  
  
Steve paused. His hand stopped before it could delve into your folds. He bent over your back and hovered near your head. His hot breath tickled your neck.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said get the fuck off me right now! Keep your fucking help to yourself! I don't need anything from you!"

Steve dug his nails into the base of your skull. He had not expected you to be confident enough to refuse his help and take a stand against him. It was stupid for sure and a mistake on your part, but it disappointed him.  
  
"You think that you can survive without me?"  
  
"I will survive without you! I do not need your goddamn help, now get off me!"  
  
"Huh." For a few seconds he remained stuck on you, grinding his hardness unsubtly on your butt.  
  
Your throat had gone dry from you calculating whether he will rape you or let you go. It was difficult to stifle your sobs. Wetness had pooled around your face.  
  
He humped himself on you. It did not seem that he wanted to let you go. He was hesitant. His male ego was probably begging for him to exert his dominance on you without a care. But his silence indicated that he was giving some thought to his next course of action.  
  
At first, he groaned with discontentment. Then he pushed himself off of you. A wave of relief washed over you.  
  
"Alright," he huffed.  
  
You were turned around and made to stand on your feet. Steve's chest was brushing on your breasts and his face was inches away from yours.  
  
"Six months," he said. "I'll give you six months and if you can prove to me, to us, that you can handle the business on your own then fine, all good. You can keep it. But if you fuck it up, I am going to come for you, and then everything you have, your status, your property, your business," he slipped his hand under you skirt and cupped your mound whole in his hand, "_your cunt_. I'll take everything for myself, and my men."

Though you were at the verge of breaking down into sobs, you chose the opposite feelings. You pulled his wrist that was buried between your thighs as you glared at him with defiance.  
  
"Get. Off. Me."  
  
You could see in his eyes the yearning to hurt you in some way. It both scared you and provoked spite and rage in your heart.  
  
The moment Steve released you, your feet scrambled for the exit. The loopy style of your walk was visible and embarrassing. Steve could see that he had made impact on you.  
  
"Six months, cunt. Then you are mine."

“We will see,” you muttered to yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter could take a week or more to be up because I am heading into extremely busy days. Help me, I should be studying but I cannot stop feeling horny :'(
> 
> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think about this in the comments :)


End file.
